


your love is my turning page

by lavab0y



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i honestly don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavab0y/pseuds/lavab0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum has never felt luckier than when he's staring at the love of his life dressed in all white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is my turning page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/gifts).



> postlude to softirwin's wedding fic thingy. actual wedding. i don't know. this is like a drabble basically. read the actual fic here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1950438

calum has never felt luckier than when he's looking at the love of his life dressed in all white. and sure, michael's chucks are more gray than white, and his shirt is a little wrinkled, and his skinny jeans are black, because he insisted that "there are some things that just can't change, cal", but he was flushed beautifully, and his dad was walking him down the aisle, and calum has never had sweatier palms in his life.

michael's hair is dyed back to it's original color for the occasion, restored to the same shade it was when calum fell in love with him, all those years ago. it makes calum want to cry, but he grins instead, because he can see ashton's little brother harry bringing the rings up, and this is happening, he's going to marry his best friend-

michael stumbles. he trips up a little, the carpet wasn't flat enough, and a chuckle rises up out of the masses in the pews, and michael goes bright red, still smiling. but calum knows michael, and he knows that he's embarrased out of his mind right now, and he wills michael to catch his eye, instead of looking down, silently reassures him when he does. michael smiles again, real and bright and beautiful this time, and calum exhales; crisis diverted.

 

michael and daryl are at the front now, and michael turns to his dad and smiles and hugs him, daryl patting him on the shoulder like he's done so many times before, but this time he's handing off his son, and michael is in front of calum, and he is so beautiful. calum's hair has got to be limp and lifeless by now, because he's sweated all the product out. he's suddenly immensely grateful for the black blazer he's wearing, because it hides his sweat stains. harry steps up and waits as the pastor drones on, giving calum a reassuring smile. ashton is stood behind michael and luke behind calum, and mali-koa is sat in the first pew right next to joy and karen, who've already busted out the kleenex.

 

and then it's time for vows, and calum's throat closes up as michael opens his mouth, "calum thomas hood. i've known you for ten years, and i hope i never stop knowing you. i hope i never forget how much you love cereal in the morning, or how awful your shower singing is, or how cuddly you get when you miss home. i hope i never stop being fascinated with your eyes. i hope i never get over how beautiful you are." calum's cheeks hurt from how hard he's smiling once michael's finished.

"mikey gordon clifford. i love you. i love everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your intelligence, your awful jokes, your mood swings, your clinginess, everything. but most of all, i love how you make me better every single day. i wouldn't be half the man i am today without you." michael looks how calum feels; effervescent, so full of love he could burst.

"do you, michael gordon clifford, take calum thomas hood, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"i promise," calum slipped the ring on to michael's finger, his hands shaking so hard he could hardly put it on.

"and do you, calum thomas hood, take michael gordon clifford, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, til death do you part?"

"i promise, cuzmuffin."

and no one else (save luke and ashton) knew why they said 'i promise' instead of 'i do' or what a cuzmuffin was, but michael did, and calum did, and that was enough.

 

-

 

later on, dancing with michael for the first time as newlyweds, calum finally pinpointed the feeling he'd been pushing aside during the entire service. it wasn't nervousness, it was fear. but calum now knew he had nothing to fear, because being with michael was like coming home.


End file.
